In the related art, a technology in this field is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-13592. A mirror holder of a holder attached mirror disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-13592 is made of a resin. An edge portion having a height corresponding to the thickness of a mirror plate is provided in the mirror holder. A claw piece that protrudes inside is formed at a free end of the edge portion. The mirror plate is fixed to the mirror holder by an adhesive tape. A peripheral edge of the mirror plate is pushed on the mirror holder by the claw piece. Accordingly, the mirror plate can be prevented from being separated from the mirror holder by coordination of the claw piece and the adhesive tape. Further, a mirror holder that does not adopt the claw piece is also present in order to achieve thinness and lightness. In this case, holding performance of the mirror plate is increased by increasing bonding force of the adhesive tape.